La Prophète - Instantanés de vie
by Ritournelle
Summary: Une nouvelle prophète. D'un autre monde. Des instantanés de vie entre les deux frères et elle. Lisez les premiers chapitres pour mieux comprendre l'idée :) Le but est de mettre nos héros préférés dans des situations quotidiennes (enfin à la winchester). Des idées de dialogue qui me viennent à l'esprit et que je veux partager. Rating T pour le langage très familier parfois.
1. Explication

J'ai toujours des bouts de dialogues qui me viennent en tête mais jamais vraiment d'histoire derrière, juste des moments de vie entre les deux frères et une tierce personne. Et une grande envie de les partager.

Ceux qui ont lu "si elle pouvait" m'ont déjà vu tenter l'exercice de dialogue court avec peu d'indication scénique pour tenter de rester dans un rythme rapide de la vie de tous les jours. J'aime le côté synthétique et la nécessité d'une chute.

Alors je me lance avec juste des tranches de vies. Les premiers seront un peu long histoire de donner un peu de background au personnage mais encore une fois les suivants seront courts.

Voyez ça comme des instantanés - ou des vines pour les plus modernes si vous préférez ;)


	2. L'inconnue

« Vous êtes qui? S'écria-t-elle. Comment êtes-vous entré? »  
« Je m'appelle Castiel. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. »  
« Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ou j'appelle la police! »  
« Vous ne ferez pas ça. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »  
« Sortez de chez moi!»  
Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce trench, cette façon de se tenir…  
« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vous connais? »  
« Dans votre monde, je ne suis qu'un personnage dans une série de télévision incarné par un acteur qui adore les réseaux sociaux. »  
Elle le regarda complètement perdue. Elle était tombée sur un taré.  
« Je ne fais pas sens, soupira l'homme les épaules affaissées. Dean vous aidera à comprendre. Je ne suis pas encore au point dans les interactions humaines. »  
Il se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle et posa deux doigts sur son front. Et ce fut le noir.  
« Et je suis pressé, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant avec elle. »


	3. Présentations

« Et tu devais vraiment l'attacher Cas? »  
« Je n'avais pas le choix Dean, elle tentera de s'enfuir. »  
« Pour aller où? Elle n'a rien ici. »  
Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais la lumière lui brula les rétines. Elle fit un geste pour ramener son bras sur son visage mais fut aussitôt arrêtée net. Elle était menotée à un lit dans une pièce sans fenêtre avec trois hommes autour d'elle. Ca la réveilla définitivement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui… Qui êtes vous? Détachez-moi! Cria-t-elle en essayant de s'asseoir. »  
« Hey calme toi ma belle, on ne va pas te faire de mal, lui répondit Dean d'une voix ferme. »  
« Je ne dirais rien, d'accord? Votre ami là? Je ne l'ai jamais vu? Laissez moi partir maintenant et je vous promets que je ne dirais rien. »  
« Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir, reprit Castiel, nous avons besoin de vous. »  
« Je vous aiderais, d'accord? Mais d'abord détachez-moi. »  
Castiel fit un pas en avant. Mais Sam le retint.  
« Elle a accepté de nous aider. »  
« Cas… Elle ment. »  
« Oh. »  
« Non, non, je ne mens pas. Je vous jure que je ne mens pas! »  
« Ecoute, reprit Dean en se passant la main sur le visage, je vais te détacher d'accord? Parce que je voudrais avoir une conversation posée avec toi. Je te demande simplement de rester calme et de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir. Ok? »  
Elle hocha rapidement de la tête et une fois libre grimaça de douleur en se frottant la peau déjà rougie par l'acier froid.  
« Laissez moi vous aider, lui dit alors Cas en posant de nouveau deux doigts sur ses mains avant qu'elle puisse réagir. »  
Sous ses yeux écarquillées, sa peau redevint lisse comme au premier jour.  
« Oh merde, souffla-t-elle. »  
« Cas, grogna Dean. Ca n'aide pas. »  
« Je veux juste qu'elle se sente bien. »  
« C'est quoi ce bordel? Continua-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour les trois hommes. »  
« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, reprit Castiel. Nous n'avions personne ici qui pouvait remplir cette tache. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de venir dans votre monde pour vous trouver. »  
« Des psychopathes, murmura-t-elle. Je suis tombée sur des psychopathes. »  
« Non, eux sont humains et en parfaite santé mentale… enfin c'est du moins ce qu'ils disent. Moi, je suis un ange. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »  
Trois paires d'yeux le fixaient.  
« Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »  
« Cas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre l'air? Lui proposa Dean avec un sourire crispé. »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de m'aérer. Et ce n'est pas vraiment… Oh. »  
Il se tut un instant.  
« Tu veux que je sorte de la pièce c'est ça? »  
« Merci Cas. »  
Il disparut.  
« Aaah! C'était quoi ça? Vous me faites marcher, c'est ça? Une sorte de caméra cachée, c'est ça? »  
« J'aimerais ma belle, lui répondit Dean. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »  
« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui vous arrive. Mais je vous promet que l'on va tout faire pour vous expliquer, reprit Sam avec une voix apaisante. Moi c'est Sam, dit-il en posant sa main sur lui, lui c'est mon frère Dean. Celui qui vous a amené s'appelle Castiel. »


	4. Des Promesses

« Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. Je vous le promet à tous les deux. Je vais vous pourrir votre existence. Tous les jours, à chaque heure. Jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez enfin rentrer chez moi. Je vais vous faire regretter chaque seconde votre kidnapping. »  
« On ne t'a pas kidnappé. »  
« Va te faire foutre Winchester! »  
« Tu n'es pas un enfant. »  
« Vraiment, Dean, vraiment? Tu décides de jouer sur les mots maintenant? »  
« Du calme vous deux. On t'a déjà expliqué que c'était pour ta protection qu'on a du venir te chercher. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, les démons te tueraient s'ils savaient ce que tu étais. »  
« J'en ai rien à foutre! »  
« Fais attention à comment tu nous parles. »  
« Tu peux aller te faire… »  
Dean plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ait pu finir.  
« Enfin du silence. »  
Elle mordit de toute ses forces.  
« Aie! »  
« …Enculer! »  
Un silence s'installa. Que Sam brisa en éclatant de rire.


	5. Question de Langage

« Et vous comptez sur le syndrome de stockholm pour me convaincre? »  
« Pour la énième fois, on ne t'a pas kidnappé. »  
« Et t'appelles ça comment toi d'envoyer un gars en pardessus me ramener ici et ensuite m'empêcher de sortir. »  
« De la protection rapprochée. »  
« Va te faire foutre. »


	6. Sans fin

« Laisse moi sortir. »  
« Non. »  
« Laisse moi sortir. »  
« Non. »  
« Laisse moi sortir. »  
« Dis le encore une fois et… »  
« Et quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Laisse moi sortir. »  
Dean grogna de frustration.


	7. Question d'habitude

« J'ai besoin de vetements. »

« Donne moi ta taille j'irais te chercher quelque de chose. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sec.

« Quoi? Tu ne connais pas ta taille? »

« Je ne te laisserais pas choisir pour moi. »

« Tu n'iras pas faire du shopping. Et jee sais encore reconnaitre les bons jeans et tee shirt. »

De nouveau un éclat de rire.

« J'ai besoin de plus que ça. »

« Quoi? Une paire de chaussure. »

« Une paire? Et tu dis connaitre les femmes? »


	8. Shopping

« Vraiment? Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça? »  
« C'est un minimum. On continue. »  
« Quoi? On n'a pas encore fini? »  
« Tu avais qu'à demander à Trenchy de prendre mes affaires lorsqu'il m'a kidnappé. »  
« Il s'appelle Cas, et il ne t'a pas kidnappé. »  
« Je préfère Trenchy, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. J'ai encore besoin de maquillage et de lingerie. »  
Le dernier mot retint l'intention de Dean qui ne chercha plus à protester.


	9. Décision irrévocable

« Efface leur mémoire. »  
« Quoi? »  
« Pardon? »  
Castiel fut le seul à ne rien dire.  
« Cas, fais le. »  
« Arrete de dire des conneries. Tu ne sais même pas si Cas a la… »  
« Je peux le faire Dean. »  
« Alors fais-le, dit-elle déterminée »  
« Tu abandonnes toute chance de retour à la normale si tu fais ça. »  
« Je t'en prie, rit-elle tristement. Comme si j'avais une chance. A peine deux semaines que je suis avec vous et j'ai à peine survécu. »  
Personne ne répondit.  
« En plus la règle est claire non, je suis la prophète jusqu'à ma mort. Alors fais-le. »  
« Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça. »  
« Si je peux, Sam. Il vaut mieux pour eux ne pas m'avoir connue plutôt que de se demander tous les jours où je suis et si je vais bien. Il n'y a rien de pire pour des parents. Alors fais le. »  
Castiel hocha de la tete et entra dans la maison.


	10. Différence

« Search the web? Franchement, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de google? »  
Deux paires d'yeux la regardèrent déboussolées.  
« Laissez tomber. »


	11. Caprice

« Je veux sortir. »  
Le silence lui répondit. Sam et Dean ne relevèrent même pas la tête de leur bouquin.  
« Je veux sortir! Je veux prendre un verre! Et je veux danser! »  
Toujours ce silence.  
« Très bien, j'irais seule. »  
« Hors de question. »  
« Ho, il est vivant. »  
Dean grogna pour toute réponse.  
« Ce soir, on sort. »  
« Non. »


	12. Victoire

« J'adore cet endroit! »  
« Quoi? »  
« J'ai dit: j'adore cet endroit! Cria-t-elle à l'oreille du chasseur»  
« Quoi? »  
« Laisse tomber. »  
Elle partit danser sur la piste laissant Dean et Sam au bar.

« Un wiskhy. Tout de suite, grogna Dean.»


	13. Le Chien

« Je veux un chien. »  
« Non. »  
« Dean, je veux un chien. »  
« Pourquoi faire? »  
« Pour être protégée quand vous n'êtes pas là. Et pour ne pas être seule. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait d'un chien ici? »  
« Toi, rien. Je m'en occuperai. »  
« Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid ou qu'il pleuve. »  
« Sam prendra la relève. Lui aussi veut un chien. »  
Dean lança un regard presque blessé à son frère.  
« J'ai rien dit moi! »  
« Trouillard. Je veux un chien. Et j'en aurais un. »  
« Jamais. »


	14. Coyote

« Il s'appellera Coyote. »  
« C'est débile d'appeler un animal par le nom d'un autre. »  
« Personne n'a demandé ton avis Dean. »  
« Retiens ton chien, râla-t-il en poussant doucement du pied l'animal. Et tu pouvais pas en choisir plus mignon que ça franchement. »  
« Ne l'écoute pas Coyote. C'est un con. »  
« Hey! »  
Le chien remua doucement la queue, ses grands yeux marrons plein de confiance tournés vers Dean.


	15. Fausse alerte

« Dean! Dean! »  
Le chasseur se releva aussitôt de son lit en l'entendant crier son nom depuis la bibliothèque.  
« Dean! Cria-t-elle de nouveau. J'ai besoin de ton aide! »  
Elle le vit débarquer en courant, flingue à la main, et glisser en chaussette sur le carrelage de la bibliothèque avant de se ramasser contre le mur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un démon? »  
Elle était clairement sous le choc de son apparition.  
« Parle moi! »  
« Il y a une araignée… Là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un petite tache noire sur le mur. »


	16. Première expériences

« Vas-y. »  
« J'aime pas ça. Et j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie »  
« Tu dois t'y faire. »  
« Selon qui? »  
« Moi. Arrête de parler et prends le. »  
« Mais il est trop grand. Et trop lourd. Je ne saurais jamais quoi en faire. »  
« C'est pour ça qu'on va y aller doucement. Tu vas commencer par t'y habituer, jouer un peu avec, et ensuite tu verras, tu en redemanderas. »  
« D'accord, soupira-t-elle, sors le. »  
Dean sortit de derrière son dos son flingue et le lui tendit.


	17. Truc de fille

« Pourquoi tu fais ça? »  
« Parce que c'est joli. »  
« J'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de se peindre les ongles. »  
« On dit vernir, corrigea-t-elle concentrée sur sa main posée à plat sur la table. »  
« Si tu veux. »  
« Et j'aime bien, moi. »  
« Wow. C'est … rouge. »  
Elle appliqua le pinceau sur son deuxième ongle.  
« C'est un peu voyant non? »  
Elle continua sans un mot.  
« C'est pas un peu.. vulgaire? »  
Sam releva la tête de son bouquin sous le choc.  
« Alors je devrais rentrer dans tes standards maintenant? Dit-elle froidement. »  
« Pas la peine de se donner tout ce mal, sourit-il goguenard. Je peux faire avec ce que je vois. »

"Aie! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? S'écria Dean en se frottant le front à l'endroit ou le tube de vernis l'avait touché. » 


	18. Tout le monde craque

« Coyote? Coyote? Sam tu as vu Coyote? »  
« Non, tu as regardé dans la cuisine? »  
Elle partit vers la cuisine lorqu'elle entendit des murmures dans la chambre de Dean. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret pour voir ce qui s'y tramait.  
« C'est qui le gentil chien? C'est qui le gentil chien? Vi c'est toi mon beau, babillait le chasseur agenouillé, en caressant le batard. »  
« Coyote? »  
Dean se releva aussitôt.  
« Ton chien est encore entré dans ma chambre. Fais gaffe merde. »


	19. Moment volé

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant depuis le miroir. »  
« Je t'attends. »  
« Et tu peux pas le faire dans la bibliothèque. »  
« Je trouve ça marrant de te voir te préparer. »  
« Marrant? »  
« Non c'est pas le mot. J'aime bien, c'est tout. »  
Elle lui sourit doucement et se mit du mascara. Dean ne la quittait pas des yeux.


	20. Deuxième expérience

« Je te déteste, dit-elle en entrant dans le salon, suivi de près par Dean. »  
« Dis pas ça ma belle. »  
« Ecoute moi bien Winchester: je te déteste. »  
« Mais tu t'en sortais bien. »  
« Je vais avoir un bleu. »  
« Mais non… Enfin je crois pas. »  
« Tu aurais pu me prévenir pour le recul. »  
« Je pensais que tu le savais. »  
« Et comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'un sniper avait un putain de recul alors que jusqu'il y a deux mois je bossais dans un open space! »  
« Je suis désolé. »  
Elle se laissa attendrir par le regard de chien battu que lui lança Dean.  
« Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'as l'oeil tout rouge. »  
Elle tourna les talons furieuse. Dean frappa l'arrière du crane de son frère.  
« Bien joué Sammy. Bien joué. »


	21. Trempée

Le bruit sourd de la porte qui claquait fit sursauter les deux frères.  
« Interdiction de rire! Cria une voix agacée. »  
Au seuil de la porte, ils la virent complètement détrempée. Les cheveux dégoulinant, une marre commençait à se former à ses pieds.  
« Qu'est-ce que… »  
« Un orage, ok? Je me suis pris un putain d'orage. »  
Son regard noir aurait eut plus d'effet si son mascara n'avait pas barbouillé ses joues de noirs.  
« Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée? »  
« C'est vrai ça Sam? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé? Je dois être bien blonde. »  
Dean leva sa main à la bouche pour cacher son sourire.  
« Parce que ce putain de chien, oui je parle de toi Coyote, a décidé de s'échapper à ce moment là et que j'ai mis un quart d'heure à le trouver. »  
Coyote, assis à côté d'elle, tout aussi détrempé, remuait doucement la queue en la regardant.  
« Abruti de cleps, grogna-t-elle. »  
Coyote se leva à ses mots, la gueule grande ouverte comme s'il souriait, et se secoua de toutes ses forces.  
« COYOTE! »  
Dean éclata de rire.


	22. Smartphone

« Attends, tu vas pas m'acheter ce truc quand même? »  
« Pourquoi pas? »  
« C'est préhistorique! »  
« Ca téléphone et ça envoie des messages. C'est parfait. »  
« Ou pas. Dean, je préfère avoir un smartphone. »  
« On croirait entendre Sammy. »  
« J'aurais du aller avec lui. »  
« Excuse moi de t'accompagner pour te trouver un téléphone. »  
« Excuse moi de vouloir vivre au 21ème siècle.  
Excuse moi de… »  
Elle croisa les bras et attendit la suite.  
« … de ne pas être Sam. »  
Bon, il devait travailler sur ses réparties.  
« J'ai besoin de faire plus que passer des coups de fils. Tu sais que j'avais une vie avant? Et bien, ça je peux au moins le récupérer et avoir accès à facebook, twitter, tumblr, instagram. »  
Dean avait l'air complètement perdu.  
« Tu connais ces applications non? »  
« Non, grogna-t-il. »  
« J'aurais du y aller avec Sam. »  
« Bonjour, je peux peut-être vous aider? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier. »  
« Oui, un téléphone. »  
« Un smartphone, corrigea-t-elle. »  
« Donc pour madame, sourit le vendeur. Et vous avez décidé de l'offrir à votre petite amie pour une occasion spéciale? »  
« Ah non, on… »  
« Notre premier mois d'anniversaire, effectivement, coupa-t-elle Dean en allant se blottir contre lui. Doudou a décidé de me faire plaisir pour célébrer ça. »  
« C'est adorable. »  
« Oui, adorable, grogna Dean alors qu'elle lui souriait, goguenarde. »  
« N'est-ce pas? Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien. Mais il a insisté, il a dit que je méritais tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour communiquer avec lui. »  
« Alors je peux vous proposer le dernier smartphone sur le marché. »  
« Oh génial, montrez-moi ça? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Grinça Dean à son oreille. »  
« Disons que je te force la main, lui sourit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre le vendeur. »  
On peut être deux à ce jeu là, pensa-t-il avant d'aller la rejoindre. Il l'enlaça par derrière et sourit en la sentant se tendre dans ses bras. Il la força à se reposer sur son torse et se pencha comme intéressé par le téléphone que lui présentait le vendeur.  
« Alors, il te plait, lui murmura-t-il de sa voix grave à l'oreille. »  
Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
« Il est parfait. On peut le prendre. »  
« Bien sûr, tout pour ma pupucette. »  
« Parfait, je vais vous le préparer. »  
« Pupucette? Répéta-t-elle une fois le vendeur parti. »  
« Doudou? »


	23. Cluepie

« Qui a mangé ma tarte? »  
Dean, les poings sur les hanches, se tenait devant ses deux colocataires, affalés dans le canapé.  
« Alors? Qui de vous deux a pris la dernière part sans penser aller en racheter aussitôt? »  
Coyote choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce en se léchant les babines.  
« Je vais le tuer. »


	24. Sucré ou Salé

"Alors, vous prenez quoi en dessert?"

"Rien, je n'aime pas le sucré."

Sam plongea le nez dans le menu.

"Tu n'aimes... Quoi?"

"Je n'aime pas les desserts et tout ce qui est sucré en général, expliqua-t-elle plus si sûre d'elle."

"Même pas la tarte?"

"Non."

"Sors d'ici tout de suite."

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit?"


	25. Recommendations

« Tu fermes derrière nous. »  
« Oui. »  
« Fais attention à bien couper le gas une fois que tu as fini de te préparer à manger. »  
« Oui. »  
« Si jamais il y a une coupure de courant, les plombs se trouvent deux portes à droite de ta chambre. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et tu n'ouvres pas à des étrangers. »  
Elle lui jeta un regard torve.  
« Oui, bon, on a encore eu jamais de visite. Mais si c'est le cas, tu n'ouvres pas »  
« Dean, tu réalises que j'ai déjà vécu seule? »  
« On t'appellera tous les soirs. Tu as intérêt à répondre. »  
« Sam? Si tu viens pas récupérer ton frère maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien. »


	26. Facetime

" Salut c'est Sam. »  
« Oui je vois ça, sourit-elle en tenant son téléphone au bout du bras pour la session de FaceTime que le chasseur venait de lancer. »  
« Comment va Coyote? »  
« Je vais bien aussi. Coyote dort comme le bien heureux qu'il est après avoir volé mon sandwich, dit-elle en tournant la caméra vers le chien affalé par terre. »  
« C'est elle? »  
Deux secondes plus tard, le visage de Dean s'afficha à l'écran.  
« C'est quoi ce truc? Comment ça marche? »  
« Tu tiens le téléphone devant toi. C'est juste une sorte de skype, tu sais, lui expliqua son frère hors caméra. »  
« Hey, je te vois! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire niais. »  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
« Oui, c'est beau la technologie hein? »  
« Mais c'est le bordel! »  
Elle rapprocha aussitôt l'appareil de son visage pour que le reste de la pièce ne soit plus visible.  
« T'as intérêt à ranger avant que l'on rentre jeune fille. »  
« Comment se passe la chasse? »  
« Joli changement de sujet. On risque d'en avoir pour plus longtemps que prévu. N'en profite pas pour ravager le bunker. »  
« J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider davantage, soupira-t-elle frustrée. »  
« Commence par faire le ménage. »  
« J'ai compris Dean. »  
« Très bien. On s'appelle demain soir. »

« Sam, comment on fait pour éteindre ce truc? »


	27. L'infirmière

Assise sur le canapé, la prophète regardait la télévision, à ses pieds Coyote. Les garçons étaient partis sur une affaire et avaient refusé qu'elle les accompagne. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant.  
Elle appréciait l'opportunité de souffler un peu pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.  
« T'es réveillée? »  
Elle sursauta à la voix effrayée de Sam.  
« Merde. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le cadet porter l'ainé à bout de bras. »  
« On est tombé dans un piège. On s'est en à peine sorti. Mais Dean a perdu beaucoup de sang. »  
« Mets le ici, dit-elle aussitôt en pointant du doigt le canapé. Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie. »  
Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée par le sprint qu'elle venait de faire à travers le bunker.  
« Je m'en occupe. Tu peux aller prendre des serviettes? »  
Sam ne chercha pas à répondre et laissa sa place.  
« Alors, crétin, tu pouvais pas juste éviter le couteau comme d'habitude? Murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de Dean, toujours dans les vapes. »  
Elle releva doucement le tee-shirt ensanglanté du chasseur, laissant apparaitre une large blessure barrant son ventre. Sam revint à ce moment là et lui tendit sans un mot un serviette.  
« Allez, montre moi ce bob, continua-t-elle en essuyant le sang pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la blessure. Sérieux? Tu n'auras même pas besoin de point de suture et tu nous la joues la demoiselle en pâmoison? Petit joueur - d'un geste, elle déboucha la bouteille de désinfectant et se mit à nettoyer la coupure. A moins que tu n'aies fait ça que pour mieux te vendre à la gente féminine. Bien ton genre ça. Comme si t'avais besoin de ça, un seul regard de tes beaux yeux vert, et elles sont toutes à tes pieds. »  
« Ca doit être la seule gentille chose que tu m'aies dite, murmura Dean de sa voix grave, faisant sursauter l'infirmière improvisée. »  
« Je le savais que ce n'était que du bluff. »  
« Aouch. Doucement. »  
« Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa tache. »  
« C'est marrant, j'aurais cru que tu étais du genre à t'évanouir en voyant du sang. »  
« Parce que j'aime me maquiller et danser? »  
« Ben, en fait, oui. Mais j'aime beaucoup te voir en infirmière. »  
« Ca t'apprendra à penser en stéréotype. »  
« La prochaine, tu pourrais mettre la tenue aussi. Je dois en avoir un qui… »  
« Finis cette phrase Winchester, et tu vas me découvrir un coté boucher. »  
Dean décida sagement de battre en retraite. Ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver la fille qui le soignait.  
« Tout va bien Sammy? »  
« Ouais, tu m'as fait peur. »  
« M'en faut plus que ça. »  
« C'est pas passé loin. »  
« T'inquiète pas comme ça petit frère. »  
Elle posa doucement la gaze sur la blessure et entreprit de bander le ventre du chasseur pour maintenir le pansement.  
« Lève tes fesses. »  
« Je te préfère silencieuse. »  
« Je te préfère évanoui. »  
« Sérieux? Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes, soupira Sam en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. »  
Elle finit le bandage en coinçant le bout de la bande dans le reste du pansement. Elle sentit Dean tressaillir sous ses doigts et leva la tête pour croiser les yeux verts du chasseurs. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence quelques secondes avant qu'elle brise le contact.  
« C'est bon, t'es réparé, dit-elle en donnant une chiquenaude au bandage. »  
Dean se plia aussitôt en deux.  
« Merde, tu pourrais faire gaffe, grogna-t-il. »  
« Prends ça. Ca t'aidera à dormir. »  
« C'est quoi? Demanda-t-il sceptique en attrapant un gélule bleue et le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait. »  
« Un anti douleur. »  
« J'en ai pas besoin. »  
« Fais pas ton dur et avale. Sam, tu as besoin de quelque chose? »  
« Non. Moi c'est bon. Tu regardais quoi? »  
« Shark week. »  
« Sérieux?»  
« Dean, t'as du le voir au moins une dizaine de fois. »  
« Je m'en lasse pas. »  
« Mais moi si, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit »  
« Bonne nuit Sam. Toi, fais moi de la place, dit-elle à Dean en le forçant à s'asseoir pour se mettre sur le canapé. »  
« Hey, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi, je suis blessé. »  
« N'en fais pas des tonnes.»  
Mais elle se sentit aussitôt coupable en voyant une grimace de douleur déformé ses traits.  
« Viens, rallonge toi, dit-elle plus doucement. »  
Dean hésita une seconde avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Rapidement, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le film. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant pousser des petits cris aux moments les plus intenses du film. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à passer ses mains dans les cheveux du chasseur et jouer un peu avec. Dean ne dit rien, et se détendit enfin, fatigué par la chasse et la blessure.


	28. Confrontation

« Et tu pouvais pas attendre Cas? Juste attendre que mes pouvoirs se révèlent avant de me sortir de mon monde pour me projeter dans le tien? »  
« Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Tu n'aurais jamais pu déclarer tes… »  
« Je m'en fous! Je me retrouve piégée ici! J'ai perdu ma vie d'avant! Je suis coincée dans un bunker avec un droit de sortie sous surveillance rapprochée limitée et tout ça pour quoi? RIEN! Parce que je suis inutile! »  
« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Les garçons… »  
« Je m'en fous d'eux aussi! On parle de moi là, Cas! Et de toi, en fait. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es un peu planté dans tes recherches? Tu ne crois pas que tu te serais un peu précipité? »  
« Non. Tu étais la prochaine prophète. Ta ligne de sang s'était arrêté ici, mais dans ton monde, tes parents… »  
Elle gronda de frustration et tourna les talons. Mais Castiel la suivit.  
« … se sont rencontrés, et t'ont donné vie. Les démons ont tué tous les futurs appelés pour éviter l'extinction totale. Je n'avais pas le choix que de venir te chercher. »  
« Pas me chercher, me kidnapper! Cria-t-elle en prenant le couloir vers la cuisine. »  
« Tu es notre seul espoir. Je n'avais pas le choix. »  
« Tu avais le choix! Tu aurais pu me laisser tranquille et te démerder autrement. »  
Elle débarqua dans la cuisine où les deux frères étaient installés. Elle commença à fouiller dans les placards pour se faire un thé, en profitant pour évacuer sa colère en faisant claquer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.  
« Tu aurais pu prendre deux secondes pour réfléchir avant de me faire ça. Merde, de nous faire ça! Continua-t-elle en montrant de la main les deux chasseurs. Ils se retrouvent à faire du babby sitting avec une adulte, parce qu'elle ne connait rien de rien à ce monde de merde où les monstres existent. Tu aurais pu faire ça avant de m'enlever. »  
« J'y ai réfléchi. J'ai pris ma décision après avoir considéré toutes les possibilités… »  
« Sauf celle que « mon appel », dit-elle en exagérant les guillemets avec ses doigts, n'arriverait jamais! »  
Castiel rejoignit en trois pas la jeune fille et la domina de toute sa taille. Elle se tendit aussitôt, effrayée à présent par l'ange qui la fixait intensément.  
« J'aimerais pouvoir terminer une phrase sans que tu me coupes la parole. »  
Il attendit en silence et elle s'empressa de hocher la tête.  
« Je suis désolé que ton séjour se passe mal, ici. »  
Elle rêvait ou Castiel venait de faire du sarcasme?  
« Mais tu n'as pas à douter des raisons qui nous ont menées à prendre cette décision. Ton appel viendra, en temps et en heure. En attendant, tu peux apprendre plus sur notre monde grâce à Sam et Dean. »  
Il se pencha vers elle, son visage à cinq centimètres d'elle.  
« Autre chose que tu voulais discuter avec moi? »  
« Non… Merci, ajouta-t-elle un peu effrayée qu'il puisse le prendre mal.»  
Castiel disparut aussitôt.  
« C'était quoi ça? Souffla-t-elle aux frères. »  
« Un Cas légèrement énervé, lui répondit Sam. »  
« Vous auriez pu me prévenir. »  
« Oui. Mais ç'aurait été moins drôle à regarder, répondit Dean. »


	29. Smiley

« Heu… Dean? »  
« Oui? »  
« Je viens de recevoir un email de Jaimie. »  
« Pourquoi elle t'en… Elle n'est pas ici? Je croyais qu'elle dormait! »  
« Hey, pas la peine de s'énerver contre moi, je découvre ça en meme temps que toi. »  
« Elle dit quoi? »  
« Partie faire une course. De retour bientôt et un smiley qui fait un client d'oeil. »  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ai passé par la tête? Elle va avoir des problèmes quand je lui mettrais la main dessus. Renvoie lui un smiley en colère, s'énerva Dean en regardant l'écran par dessus l'épaule de son frère. T'en as pas un qui fait plus peur que ça? »


	30. Coincée

« J'ai passé l'aspirateur dans ta chambre, Dean. »  
« Ok, grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. »  
Elle repartit la tête basse.  
« J'ai fait ta lessive et j'ai plié ton linge, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant ses habits. »  
« Merci, grogna-t-il en attrapant le tas. »  
Elle attendit hésitante devant lui mais il remit ses écouteurs, et elle fit demi tour.  
« Tiens, je t'ai préparé un verre, Dean. »  
Il l'attrapa sans un mot et continua son chemin.  
« Merde, tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps? »  
« Aussi longtemps que toi lors de ton arrivée. »  
« Quoi? Mais vous m'avez kidnappé! Tu ne peux pas comparer ça au fait que j'ai mangé la dernière part de tarte. »  
« Tu crois? »  
« Dean, je me suis excusée milles fois déjà! »  
« C'est sacré la tarte, d'accord? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as pris le dernier morceau si tu n'aimes pas le sucré? »  
« Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être changé de gout entre temps, expliqua-t-elle la tête baissée. »  
« Alors? »  
« Alors, quoi? »  
« C'était bon au moins?»  
Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard encore furieux mais avec une touche d'intérêt.  
« Très! Affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.»

« Et voilà ma préféré! La tarte aux noix de pécan! Bien mieux que la tarte aux abricots, tu vas voir! S'excalma Dean, les yeux brillants et tenant à peine sur la banquette du diner. Je vais voir ce qu'ils font, ils vont pas assez vite. »  
« Sérieux, tu vas le laisser croire encore combien de temps que tu aimes ça? Lui chuchota Sam une fois Dean parti. »


	31. Halloween 1

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »  
« Je n'aime pas Hallowen, soupira Sam. »  
« Mais Dean est d'accord pour une sortie seulement si tu acceptes de venir aussi. »  
Sam éclata de rire.  
« Parce qu'il savait que j'allais dire non! »  
Elle se renfrogna deux secondes.  
« Pff, tout ça pour que je t'en veuille à toi et pas à lui. Tu te rends compte que tu joues souvent le rôle du mauvais flic. Et que lui s'en sort toujours. »  
« J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. »  
« Moi, si. »  
« Bon. On sort… »  
« YES! »  
« A une condition: pas de boite de nuit. »  
« Un bar dansant alors. »  
« Et pas de costume. »  
« Mais, c'est Halloween! »  
« Tous les jours, c'est Halloween ici. »  
« Ben justement, ça devrait être d'autant plus simple pour vous de vous déguiser, lui répliqua-t-elle en sortant du salon en sautillant. »  
« Ca n'arrivera pas. »  
Dean entra à ce moment là  
« Il a dit ouiiii, chantonna-t-elle en passant à côté de lui. »  
« Quoi? Mais tu étais supposé dire non Sammy! »  
« La prochaine fois, tu feras ton sale boulot tout seul. »


	32. Halloween 2

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers le siège arrière où elle se tenait, silencieuse depuis quelques secondes. »  
« Je me sens bête, lâcha-t-elle. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Tout le monde est déguisé, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la tête vers l'entrée du bar où quelques personnes attendaient. »  
« Toi aussi, répondit Dean en laissant trainer ses yeux sur ses jambes nues. »  
« Tu parles. J'ai combiné deux trois trucs histoire de. Mais ça ne ressemble à rien... Laisse tomber, on rentre. »  
« Hors de question, intervint Sam. On y est maintenant. Et commence pas à te mettre martel en tête, tu es parfaite. »  
« J'avais l'habitude d'organiser des grandes fêtes chez moi à ces occasions là, dit-elle doucement le regard perdu vers la foule agglutinée devant le bar. Halloween, le nouvel an. Les gens attendaient que ça. Être invité. Chez moi. Par moi. Et mes costumes, je les préparais des semaines à l'avance. C'était d'un autre niveau. »  
Elle eut un petit rire triste.  
« Oui, je sais, je suis superficielle. »  
«Personne n'a dit ça, répondit Sam.»  
«Je t'en prie. Je le sais moi même. Mais c'était ma vie. Et je l'aimais bien. Et là, ce soir, je me retrouve dans un déguisement qui ne l'est pas, à être la fille dont je me serais moquée il y a encore quelques mois, dit-elle en resserrant ses deux couettes basses.»  
«Personne ne se moquera de toi, lui assura Sam. Déjà, parce que ton costume est parfait, et ensuite, parce que nous serons à tes côtés, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air menaçant. »  
Elle lui sourit largement à la dernière phrase.  
« Alors, prête? »  
Elle hocha doucement de la tête et sortit de l'impala. Les deux frères la suivirent alors qu'elle partait vers l'entrée du bar.  
«Tu m'étonnes qu'on sera à côté d'elle, grogna Dean en la regardant s'éloigner dans une jupe kilt, de longues chaussettes noires montant jusqu'au genoux, une chemise blanche cintrée mettant en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine. »


	33. Halloween 3

« Je veux danser! S'écria-t-elle en remuant déjà sur sa chaise, après son deuxième verre. »  
« Moi pas! Répondit Dean sur le même ton. »  
« C'est ma musique préférée! Continua-telle en se levant déjà. »  
« De la pop rock? »  
« Prend pas cet air dégouté, le réprimanda-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Et explique moi comment je suis sensée danser sur du AC/DC. »  
Et elle partit, tout en dansant, rejoindre la piste.  
« Tu vas la laisser faire? Lui demanda son frère. »  
« Elle est encore adulte non? »  
« Je le sais. Et les autres aussi. »  
« J'ai remarqué, grogna-t-il.»

Il eut le temps de boire trois autres bières, sans lâcher des yeux son amie qui enchainait les danses. Elle passa dans les bras de différents jeunes hommes. Seul le grand sourire sur son visage empêchait le chasseur d'intervenir immédiatement. Elle finit par les rejoindre, sans un regard arrière pour ses partenaires de danse, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, essoufflée.

« Pfiouu, ça fait du bien. C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus. »  
« Tu étais en bonne compagnie, rétorqua Dean. »  
« Ouais, ils sont plutôt accueillants ici, répondit-elle sans se rendre compte du visage fermé de son ami. »  
Elle fit signe à la serveuse.  
« Alors, j'ai manqué quoi? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table. »  
« Rien de spécial, répondit Sam, on parlait de notre prochaine chasse en fait. »  
« Les gars faut que vous appreniez à vous détendre, sérieux, on est pas si souvent que ça dehors. »  
« Tu viens danser? Interrompit un grand brun en posant sa main sur son épaule. »  
« Oh, Josh! Tu m'as fait peur, rit-elle en mettant sa main sur la sienne. J'aurais voulu me commander un verre en fait. »  
« Je suis sûr que tes amis peuvent le faire pour toi. Et en attendant qu'il soit prêt… »  
Elle reporta son regard sur les deux chasseurs.  
« Vous pouvez me demander un mojito? »  
« C'est quoi ça? Grogna Dean. »  
« Sam? »  
« Oui, t'inquiète. Je te le commande. »  
« Merci! Et essayer de vous détendre vous deux, dit-elle avant de suivre Josh. »  
« Non mais t'as vu le culot du gars? »  
Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère, qui de toutes façons était trop concentré à regarder leur amie danser.  
« La, ça va trop loin! S'écria Dean en se levant quelques minutes plus tard. »  
Il alla rejoindre aussitôt son ami et tapa sur l'épaule de Joshua qui la tenait trop serré contre lui à son gout.  
« Tu permets? grogna-t-il. »  
« Attends ton tour mon vieux, lui répondit-il. »  
« Josh, intervint-elle aussitôt en voyant les poings de Dean se serrer. J'aimerais bien danser avec lui. La prochaine peut-être? »

Josh relâcha la jeune fille à contre cœur  
« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine, lui souffla le chasseur avant qu'il s'éloigne. »  
Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre et de s'éloigner rejoindre sa bande.  
« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser, lui sourit-elle en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou alors que le rythme de la musique ralentissait. »  
« J'ai cru bon de venir te sauver. »  
« Me sauver? Répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Tu m'as cru en détresse? »  
« Il commençait à te coller sévère. »  
« Et qui t'a dit que ça ne me plaisait pas? »  
« Tu mérites mieux que ça, rétorqua-t-il. »  
« Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le seul disponible. Et tu viens définitivement de ruiner mes chances, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse. »  
_C'était le but, _pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire victorieux.


	34. Téléshoppinh

« C'est toi Cas? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie en entrant dans le salon. Je me demandais qui avait laissé la télé allumée. »  
« Tu savais que tu pouvais acheter un robot cuiseur et batteur pour seulement 100 euros avec facilité de paiement? »  
« Oook. Il est temps d'arrêter la télé pour toi, dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande. »  
« Je ne pensais pas que la vie des humains pouvait être aussi compliqué. »  
« C'est une émission Cas, ce n'est pas la vraie vie, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour le faire se lever. »  
« As-tu un robot cuiseur et batteur? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors je sais ce que je vais t'offrir à ton anniversaire, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »  
« Cas, c'est adorable, mais n'achète jamais de l'électroménager pour un cadeau. »  
« Pourtant, ça avait l'air utile. »  
« Fais plutôt dans l'inutile et le brillant. »  
« Je ne comprends pas cette référence. »  
« Disons que l'on préfère les bijoux aux casseroles. »  
« Pas de casseroles. Noté. »


	35. Première neige

«DEAN! SAM! cria-t-elle depuis le seuil de la porte d'entrée. VENEZ VITE »  
Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard alarmé avant de foncer vers elle, montant les marches 4 à 4, le flingue déjà sorti.  
Ils la trouvèrent au milieu du chemin, les bras étendus en croix, la tête levée vers le ciel.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sam essoufflé. »  
« Il neige! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sont les premiers flocons! »  
Elle éclata de rire et tourna sur elle même. Dean était sur le point d'exploser, il avait imaginé le pire pendant quelques instants.  
« Je n'ai jamais eu de Noël blanc, la Californie tout ça, expliqua-t-elle avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour essayer d'en attraper. »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant aussi heureuse, le bout du nez déjà rougi par le froid, toute emmitouflée dans une longue écharpe en laine, Coyote dansant autour d'elle atteint par l'excitation de sa maitresse.  
« Tu sais que ça veut dire? Lui demanda Sam. »  
« Non quoi? répondit-elle. »  
« Que dans quelques jours tu vas connaitre ta première bataille de boule de neige. »  
Et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.


	36. Sondage

beaucoup de vues sur l'histoire, ce qui m'encourage à continuer :) mais malheureusement peu de retours. Comme vous l'avez peut etre remarqué, j'ai un vrai univers autour de ce personnage et j'aimerais avoir votre avis à travers un sondage (une première pour moi) concernant la suite à donner: est-ce que le format "instantanés" vous convient ou est-ce que vous aimeriez une vraie histoire?

Ce serait génial si vous preniez deux secondes pour aller sur mon profil et y répondre! :) Merci d'avance!


	37. Gravure

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? »  
« Un tatouage anti-possession, répéta Sam en la suivant dans le couloir. »  
« Un tatouage. Moi. Dans tes rêves. »  
« C'est important. Pour ta sécurité. »  
« Je passe mon tour. »  
« Tu as peur? Parce que ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, tu sais. »  
« Non. Je déteste les tatouages. Je trouve ça… moche. Et je n'ai pas passé ma vie entière à prendre soin de ma peau pour me retrouver dans une boutique miteuse, à laisser un gars me planter une aiguille à la provenance douteuse.. »  
« On connait un bon tatoueur. Qui respecte toutes les règles d'hygiène.»  
« Je passe mon tour. »  
« Tu es prête à risquer ta vie juste pour une question d'esthétisme? »  
« Ca s'appelle avoir un minimum de standard. Et ce n'est pas comme si je sortais de ce bunker de toutes façons.»  
« Le tatouage est pratiqué depuis que l'humanité existe, intervint Castiel. Je me souvins encore de la première fois que je vous ai vu pratiquer cet art. A chaque pratiquant, la raison changeait: religion, rituel de passage, esthétisme… »  
« Identification de bétail, ou même de prisonnier, rétorqua-t-elle. Merci pour le cours d'histoire Trenchy, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. On ne peut pas trouver une sorte de grigris ou d'amulette qui fera l'affaire? Ca au moins je pourrais l'améliorer un minimum pour que ça aille avec ma garde robe. »  
« J'ai peut être une solution, répondit l'ange. »  
« J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. »  
Castiel posa sa main sur son sternum avant qu'elle puisse réagir. Elle eut un cri de douleur.  
« FILS DE… »  
Sam posa sa main sur la bouche de la prophète avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.  
« J'aurais peut être du lui dire que ça allait être inconfortable, se repentit aussitôt Castiel. Je ferais mieux de prendre l'air.»  
Et il disparut.  
«C'était quoi ça? »  
«Des sigils. Cela te permettra de rester cacher des anges et des sorts de localisation. Cas vient de te les graver sur les côtes. »  
«Tu déconnes la. »  
«Non. »  
«Au moins, tu m'emmerderas plus avec cette histoire de tatouage. »  
«… Tu en auras quand même besoin. »  
«CASTIEL! »


	38. Recherches

« Ouuh, il est pas beau lui, grimaça-t-elle devant le dessin. »  
« Ca, je sais! Cria Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Je l'ai en face de moi. Ma question est: comment on s'en débarrasse? »  
« Deux secondes, je suis en train de lire, s'agaça-t-elle.»  
« Ooh, elle est en train de lire, imita Dean. Tu veux bien te dépêcher! »  
« Je fais ce que je peux. Et toi qui me crie dessus, ça n'aide pas. »  
Des bruits sourds à l'autre bout du fil.  
« DEPECHE! »  
« De l'argent! Utilise de l'argent! »  
« Comme une balle? »  
« Surement. »  
« Comment ça surement? SAM »  
Elle entendit le téléphone tomber par terre et des bruits de bagarre.  
« J'ai besoin de plus qu'un surement! Reprit Dean deux minutes plus tard.»  
« C'est toi le chasseur, s'agaça-t-elle, pas moi. Tout ce que ça dit, c'est de l'argent. Point. Pas de détails. »  
« Y a intérêt que ça marche. »  
« Ou quoi? Tu me feras quoi si tu es mort? »  
« Merci pour les encouragements! Je te jure que… »  
Dean regarda le téléphone incrédule.  
« Elle a raccroché. J'y crois pas. Elle vient de me raccrocher au nez. »


	39. Dessin

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »  
« On ne peut pas te laisser seule, rétorqua Dean en la regardant à travers le rétroviseur »  
« Alors allez prendre un café dans le bar en face en m'attendant, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'établissement. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez là. »  
« Et pourquoi? »  
« Parce que c'est intime. »  
« … Tu vas le faire ou exactement? »  
« Ca ne te regarde pas. Je vous rejoins quand c'est fini.»  
Elle sortit de la voiture sans un mot de plus et entra dans la boutique de tatouage.  
« Sérieux Sammy, tu sais où elle va le faire faire? »  
« Aucune idée. »  
« Et t'es pas curieux? »  
« Pas vraiment non. »  
« Des fois tu me tues frangin. »


	40. Bien tenté

« T'as besoin d'aide pour refaire le bandage? »  
« Non. »  
« Et pour mettre de la crème? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu sais qu'il faut bien hydrater une fois le tatouage fini. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Tu veux que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'infection?»  
« Dean, tu ne verras jamais mon tatouage. »


	41. Utile

« J'ai besoin d'un job, annonça-t-elle. »  
Les deux frères relevèrent la tête.  
« Tu veux chasser? »  
« Yeurk. Non merci, la foire aux monstres je m'en passe. Un vrai job. Celui qui apporte des vrais sous. Ca vous dit quelque chose?»  
« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça? Grogna Dean. On a des cartes de crédit. »  
« Qui sont fausses. Et qui ne sont pas les miennes. »  
« Qui suffisent pour ce dont on a besoin. »  
« Pour toi. »  
« Pour toi aussi. »  
« Pas vraiment. »  
« Dis ça aux dizaines de paires de chaussures que tu as. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux un travail? Intervint Sam. »  
« Enfin la bonne question. »  
« J'ai posé la même! Protesta Dean. »  
« J'ai besoin de mon propre argent. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à vous demander de m'en prêter. J'ai besoin de sortir, d'avoir une vie. »  
« Tu as oublié la horde de créatures qui n'attendent qu'une chose: mettre la main sur toi? Intervint l'ainé.»  
« Non je n'ai pas oublié. Et on parle de démon seulement. J'ai le tatouage - une petite grimace accompagna cette phrase- et le truc que Cas m'a mis sur les cotes. Les seuls qui étaient au courant de mon existence sont morts. »  
« Sauf Crowley, rétorqua Dean. »  
« Oui, bon, sauf lui. »  
« Le roi de l'enfer. »  
« Je sais qui est Crowley. Mais jusqu'à présent je ne l'ai jamais vu, pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui?»  
« Tu sais qu'on a aucun problème à te donner de l'argent, coupa Sam. Que c'est le minimum que l'on puisse faire après… »  
« Justement Sam! Je ne vous demande pas grand chose… »  
Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et reçut un regard noir pour réponse.  
« Tout ce que je veux, reprit-elle en sentant la frustration montée en elle. C'est être indépendante. Que ma vie ait un minimum de sens. Je ne peux pas rester toute la putain de journée à rien faire qu'à vous attendre et répondre à d'éventuels coups de fils de votre part. J'ai besoin de me sentir un minimum utile!»  
Un silence s'installa après son explosion.  
« Laissez tomber, finit-elle par lâcher avant de sortir de la pièce. »


	42. Définitivement utile

« Je peux entrer? »  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et déplaça son bras pour voir Dean appuyé sur le chambranle de sa porte. Allongée sur le lit, l'avant bras sur les yeux, elle grogna pour toute réponse.  
« Tu ne grognais pas avant. »  
« L'influence des Winchester. »  
Un silence s'installa, elle dut lever son bras de nouveau pour vérifier s'il était toujours là.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »  
« Te parler. »  
« Pas envie. »  
Elle se retourna et lui montra son dos. Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser lorsque Dean s'assit dessus.  
« Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je me concentrais uniquement sur ta sécurité. Je suis désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive et pour ta vie merdique ici. Mais on ne peut te laisser prendre un job. C'est trop de risque. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir et ce serait Dallas encore une fois. »  
Il se tut un instant.  
« Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu n'es pas inutile ici. Sam et moi, on… tu nous apportes quelque chose en étant ici. Tu nous rappelles qu'il y a une vie au-delà de la chasse. Tu nous aides à survivre à tout ça."

Dean se releva doucement. A la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta un instant, la main sur la poignée et ajouta:

« Tu es utile.»  
Et il referma doucement derrière lui.


	43. Cordon vert

« Alors? Demanda-t-elle impatiente. »  
« C'est… »  
« Délicieux! Intervint Sam. »  
« C'est vrai? »  
« Oui, vraiment! »  
« Et attend de gouter à mon cake salé aux olives et jambon, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire en partant vers la cuisine. »  
Dean et Sam recrachèrent aussitôt la nourriture dans leur assiette.  
« Bien joué Sammy. Et maintenant on fait comment? Chuchota Dean furieux.»  
« Je pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Elle était tellement contente de nous faire à manger, souffla Sam.»  
« Il est hors de question que je bouffe ça. Trouve une solution. »  
« Coyote, appela discrètement Sam, viens me voir mon beau. »  
Le chien, endormi au pied du canapé, se releva doucement, courbatu de sommeil.  
« Allez mon gros, dépêche, continua Sam inquiet du temps que cela prenait. Beau chien, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. »  
Il lui tendit son assiette. Les deux frères le regardèrent avec espoir alors qu'il prenait son temps pour renifler le contenu.  
« Allez mon grand, c'est du bon miam miam, encouragea Dean. »  
« Miam Miam? »  
« Chuut, il va manger. »  
Coyote éternua bruyamment et repartit s'allonger.  
« Merde, même le chien n'en veut pas. »

« Et voilà le cake! »


	44. Contact

« Souviens toi, tu es petite et pas très costaud, alors quand tu donnes un coup, c'est tout ton corps qui doit bouger avec le poing. Tu auras plus de force comme ça, et plus de chance de faire mal. Assez pour avoir le temps de t'échapper. Vas-y. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup dans le punchingball qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
« T'as le droit d'y mettre du tien. »  
« Ca me soule. »  
« On croirait pas, rétorqua Dean. Recommence. »  
Re coup. Le sac resta de marbre. Dean aussi.  
« Encore. »  
« J'ai mal au poing. »  
« Ca m'étonnerait. »  
« C'est vrai!»  
« Tu as donné deux coups. Tu ne peux avoir déjà mal. »  
« Et ben si. Donne moi des gants au moins. »  
« Tu n'auras pas de gants dans la rue. »  
« Pas comme si j'y étais souvent. »  
« Et ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que ça va changer. »  
« Mets toi à la place du sac, je suis sure que ça boostera ma motivation. »  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.  
« Frappe. »  
Elle donna de nouveau un coup. Dean soupira de frustration.  
« Je fais ce que je peux. »  
« Accompagne le mouvement avec tes hanches. Ca te donnera plus de puissance... Non pas comme ça. »  
Il lâcha le sac et vint se mettre derrière. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
« Lève ton poing, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et maintenant, frappe. »  
Elle sentit ses mains faire pivoter ses hanches au moment ou elle lançait son poing contre le sac.  
« Voilà, comme ça. Essaie seule. »  
Il alla se remettre derrière le sac.  
« Tu es toute rouge. Tu veux de l'eau? »  
« Oui. De l'eau. Ce serait bien, coassa-t-elle la gorge serrée. »


	45. Quand la taille compte

« Je veux celui-là. »  
« Sa taille n'est-elle pas un peu disproportionné? »  
« Il est parfait, Trenchy. »  
« Je m'appelle Castiel. »  
« Je veux celui-là. »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça rentrera. »  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Il est réellement très grand. »  
« Je sais. Mais il rentrera. Crois-moi. »  
« Tu as surement plus d'expérience que moi dans ce genre de chose. »  
« J'ai acquis une certaine réputation. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ton éducation. »  
« Dean va être furieux, soupira de nouveau Castiel. »  
« Je m'en chargerai. »  
« Et tu auras assez de décoration? »  
« Ce sera notre prochaine étape. »  
« Tu sais que j'ai aussi des devoirs autres que de choisir des sapins de noel. »  
« Dean a dit que tu t'occuperais de moi pendant qu'il n'était pas là. »  
«D'accord. Alors dépêchons nous. »  
«Et après les décorations, il faut que l'on trouve des cadeaux. »  
«Sais-tu quand revient Dean? »


	46. Aliénation

« Roo t'es beau mon Coyote. Oui t'es un beau chien. Un très beau chien. Et un peu gras aussi. Mais il fait trop froid pour les longues balades en ce moment. Mais oui tu es beau. Le plus beau des chiens. »

« Ok. Je deviens folle. »


	47. Plainte

« Mais vous revenez quand? »  
« C'est moi ou tu t'ennuies de nous? Sourit Sam à l'autre bout du fil. »  
« Peut-être… Ca fait bientôt trois semaines. Trenchy est sympa, mais il a ses limites. »  
« J'en ai entendu parler. »  
« Quoi! Il osé se plaindre? »


	48. Concert privé

« I knew you were trouble when you walked iiiiiiiin, chantait à tue-tête la jeune fille, en débardeur et petite culotte au milieu du salon en sautillant partout. »  
« Belle interprétation. »  
Elle s'arrêta net dans sa prestation et se retourna pour voir Dean et Sam au pas de la porte.  
« Vous êtes de retour! »  
Elle se précipita vers les deux chasseurs et les agrippa tous les deux par le cou pour les forcer dans un câlin.  
« Je croyais que vous deviez arriver demain! »  
« Ca explique le spectacle. »  
« Je… Je reviens, souffla-t-elle toute rouge avant de disparaitre. »  
« Non, reste, ça me plait moi. »  
L'éclat de rire de Dean la suivit jusque dans sa chambre alors qu'elle sentait ses oreilles bruler.


	49. Confession intime

« Et là les plombs ont sauté. J'étais dans le noir total. Alors, je me suis dit « prends sur toi ma belle, tu vas y arriver. » Et tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point le bunker est grand jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves dans le noir, je te le dis. Je me suis souvenue que tu gardais une lampe torche chez toi. Sérieux, faut trouver un endroit plus pratique parce qu'arriver dans ta chambre m'a pris au moins dix minutes et trois bleus à force de me prendre les meubles. J'arrive enfin dans ta chambre et là je me retrouve à fouiller dans tes tiroirs pour retrouver la fameuse lampe. La prochaine fois, pose la directement sur la commode. Et a ce moment je sens un souffle chaud contre ma cuisse. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Enfin, sans compter l'apparition de Castiel dans mon appart. Je me suis retenue de hurler et je me suis précipitée dans ta salle de bains pour m'enfermer. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu un gémissement. C'était Coyote! Ce chien, je te jure. Donc, rassurée, je me remets à fouiller. Et je la trouve enfin! En dessous d'un tas de fringue, je préfère ne pas savoir quoi. Donc maintenant j'ai de quoi m'éclairer. Et je peux aller m'occuper des plombs. »

Elle se met en tailleur sur le canapé pour mieux faire face à Dean qui la regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Je trouve le tableau et là je me souviens de l'expression « les plombs ont sauté » ça veut donc dire que je dois en remettre un dans sa position. Je trouve le coupable! C'est celui de la cuisine! Donc je les descends tous avant de tous les remonter. La lumière revient deux secondes… Et puis tout s'éteint de nouveau. J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer. Je te rappelle que ça faisait trente minutes que j'étais dans le noir, avec le chien le plus silencieux du monde qui s'amusait à me foutre une trouille bleue toutes les deux secondes quand il ne tentait pas de me tuer en se mettant en travers de mon chemin. Donc, je me reprends, il est hors de question que je reste dans le noir jusqu'à votre retour - et heureusement que je ne vous ai pas attendu sinon ç'aurait duré trois semaines cette histoire - et je me souviens que tout s'est passé au moment où j'ai branché le mixer. Je repars dans la cuisine. Je me prends Coyote et je m'affale par terre. Je débranche le mixer. Je repars vers l'armoire. Je me prends Coyote et m'éclate la main contre le mur alors que j'arrive de justesse à me retenir. Je baisse tous les plombs. Je remonte tous les plombs. Et là. Lumière. »

Elle reprend son souffle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Après, j'ai Coyote qui a décidé que ce serait sympa que le lapin rencontré au milieu du chemin devienne son meilleur ami et qui s'est mis à le suivre en courant. J'ai passé deux heures dans la foret à la recherche de ce satané chien. Et je l'ai retrouvé finalement, tout content de lui, couvert de boue et de feuilles, la langue pendante. Il est passé direct à la douche et ensuite au sèche cheveux. »  
« Au sèche cheveux? »  
« Oui, j'allais pas le laisser se sécher dehors par - 5°. J'ai aussi dégoté une machine à coudre. Tu savais que tu avais ça? Non? Moi non plus. Et j'ai réussi à faire des ourlets à mes pantalons. Trop fière de moi sur ce coup là. Et j'ai essayé de nouvelles recettes. Mais c'était pas terrible en fait. Même Coyote n'en voulait pas. »

Dean cacha tant bien que mal un sourire.

« Et puis je crois que c'est tout. »  
« On t'a manqué? »  
« Ca se voit tant que ça?»


	50. Proie

Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, elle sauta pour se protéger derrière un arbre. Elle fut aussitôt consciente du silence autour d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle se résolut enfin à jeter un coup d'œil. Rien à l'horizon, que la blancheur de la neige. Aucun signe de Dean ou de Sam. Elle était dans la merde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle devait bouger avant qu'on la repère.  
Tremblante à cause du froid, elle se remit sur ses pieds. Elle entendit du bruit derrière et se mit aussitôt à courir. Le plus vite possible. Comme elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle pouvait sentir la menace se rapprocher.  
Un choc sourd, celui d'un corps contre le sien, et la voilà à terre. Elle se sent tourner. Ciel, neige, ciel, neige. Ciel finalement. Un visage qui vient bloquer le soleil qui brille trop fort.  
« Je t'ai eu. »  
Le visage de Dean, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.  
« Je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue! »  
Elle s'arqua sous lui pour le repousser et réussit à le faire basculer. Triomphante, elle se redressa, assise maintenant sur lui.  
« Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin. »  
Elle fut brusquement consciente de la proximité du corps de son ami. Et de ses mains sur ses hanches.  
« Maintenant ça! S'écria-t-elle en lui envoyant de la neige dans la figure. »  
Elle se redressa en riant et repartit de plus belle. Contente de s'éloigner un peu.  
« Elle va finir par me tuer, soupira le chasseur avant de se relever. »


	51. C'est la guerre!

J**uste un petit mot pour remercier la superbe review que j'ai reçu de la part d'un "guest" ne me permettant malheureusement pas de lui répondre directement. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ce message qui m'a vraiment fait super plaisir. **

**Sinon, promo personnelle: je viens de poster mes deux premiers chapitres d'une nouvelle fanfic sur la série Walking Dead. Autre défi pour moi, avec trois OC à gérer. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**SNSNSNSNS**

« Trenchy! Attention! Ils arrivent! »  
« Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que l'on doit faire. »  
« Eviter les boules de neige. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Parce que c'est une bataille de boule de neige. »  
« Quel est l'intérêt? »  
« S'amuser. »  
« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser. Dean et Sam devraient être sur la route pour Wisconsin et… »  
« Ecoute-moi bien Trenchy, dit-elle froidement en l'attrapant par la cravate pour le forcer à s'incliner vers elle. On va prendre le temps de finir cette bataille de neige. On va s'amuser. On va se balancer des boules à la figure, on va se pousser dans la neige, on va crier à cause du froid, et on va rire un bon coup. Et tu vas le faire aussi. On va se prendre une heure de fun sans interruption et sans penser à ce qui nous attend sur la route. Parce que Sam et Dean l'ont mérité. Compris? »  
L'ange déglutit un peu et retira sa cravate des poignes de la jeune fille.  
« Compris. »  
« Parfait! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors cours maintenant! »  
Castiel se retourna et se prit une boule de neige directement dans la figure. De loin, Sam éclata de rire.  
« Je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt. »


	52. Menteuse

« Sam… Réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé, supplia-t-elle les mains levées en signe de paix, reculant petit petit. »  
« Mais c'est tout réfléchi, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres en balançant une boule de neige entre ses mains. »  
« Je t'ai toujours adoré tu sais. »  
« Moi aussi, Jaimie, moi aussi. »  
« T'es mon préféré. »  
Il lança sa boule de neige alors qu'elle partait en courant dans un grand éclat de rire.  
« Menteuse. On sait tous que c'est Dean ton préféré. »


	53. La moustache

« Meilleure bataille de neige de tous les temps! S'écria-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine suivi par ses deux amis. »  
« Je suis gelé, grogna Dean. »  
« Et c'est pour ça que je vais faire du chocolat chaud. »  
« Je préfère du bourbon. »  
« Non! Après une bataille de neige, c'est chocolat chaud et marshmallows! Tout le monde le sait ça. Vous n'avez jamais fait de bataille de neige de votre vie ou quoi? »  
« Pas vraiment non. »  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec tristesse.  
« Désolée. Je continue d'oublier. »  
« Hey, c'est pas comme si on en était mort, rétorqua Dean avec un petit sourire. »  
« Ca dépend comment on regarde les choses, grogna Sam. Je vais prendre une douche chaude. Gardez-moi une tasse. »  
Dean s'assit sur une des chaises haute et regarda la prophète s'affairer. En silence, elle sortit trois tasses et versa le liquide brun et chaud dans chacune des tasses. Elle attrapa le paquet de marshmalows et les mit dans les tasses.  
Elle finit par s'asseoir à coté du chasseur et avec petit sourire leva sa tasse pour trinquer avec lui. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule fois, sans savoir exactement ce qui le fascinait dans chacun de ses gestes.  
« Mmmm. Délicieux, soupira-t-elle brisant le silence. Tu aimes? »  
« Bouge pas, souffla-t-il la voix un peu plus rauque qu'il ne le pensait. »  
Il tendit la main vers elle et passa son pouce tout le long de sa lèvre supérieure.  
« La moustache, ça ne te va pas. »


	54. Joyeux Noël

« JOYEUX NOEL!.. Wow, Dean, c'est moi. Pose ton flingue. »  
« Ca va pas de rentrer dans la chambre des gens comme ça en criant! »  
« C'est Noel! »  
« C'est pas une excuse! »  
« C'est toi qui pointe un flingue sur moi. C'est moi qui devrait être énervée! »  
« Tu es totalement inconsciente des fois! »  
« Et toi t'es un vrai abruti! »  
« Répète ça! »  
« Abruti! »  
Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.  
« Joyeux Noël! »  
« C'est pas le moment Sam! »  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… »


	55. Cadeaux

« Vous ne remarquez rien? »

« Sérieux, les gars, vous ne voyez rien du tout? »  
« … Tu as changé de coiffure? Tenta Sam. »  
« Le jour où je changerai de coiffure, tu le sauras, rétorqua-t-elle agacée. Regardez autour de vous! »  
Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard désespéré, incapable de répondre à la jeune femme qui trépignait presque sur sa chaise.  
« Alors? »  
« Non. Tu ne peux pas nous aider? »  
« Vous êtes pas croyable, soupira-t-elle. Un indice: sous le sapin. »  
« Tu nous as fait des cadeaux? »  
« OUI! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. JOYEUX NOËL! »

« Vous ne voulez pas les ouvrir? S'inquiéta-t-elle perdant un peu de sa superbe. »  
« Si, si! C'est juste que… On n'a pas vraiment prévu pour toi… »  
« T'inquiète Sam. Je m'en doutais que vous n'alliez pas y penser. Alors? On les ouvre? Vous attendez pas à grand chose non plus, hein, j'avais pas non plus beaucoup d'argent. »  
Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant aussi excitée qu'une gamine.  
« Ca c'est pour toi! »  
Sam attrapa le paquet et ouvrit délicatement le papier.  
« Allez mon vieux, déchire moi ça! S'impatienta-t-elle. »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et découvrit enfin un son cadeau. Un livre d'un auteur français qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
« C'est mon livre préféré, je me suis dit qu'il te plairait surement aussi. Et puis je pourrais te le piquer quand tu auras fini. »  
« C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup. »  
Il l'attira à elle et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
« A toi Dean! »  
J'espère que c'est pas la même chose. Je déteste lire. »  
Comme si je ne le savais pas, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.»  
Dean déchira violemment l'emballage de son cadeau.  
« C'est quoi ce truc? »  
« Tu te plaignais que l'autoradio ne fonctionnait plus très bien. Alors je t'en ai trouvé un autre. »  
Il resta silencieux, examinant la boite.  
« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… »  
« Si, si! C'est juste que… je m'y attendais pas. Et je ne savais pas que tu t'en souvenais. »  
« Alors, ça te plait? »  
« Oui, beaucoup. »  
« Je… Je vais m'occuper du déjeuner, annonça-t-elle en se relevant »  
Sam frappa aussitôt la tête de son frère.  
« Aie. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant, même si ce n'est pas le cas.  
« Je le suis! C'est parfait. C'est juste que… »  
« Que quoi? »  
« Tu te rends compte à quel point elle nous a capté en six mois, frangin?»  
« Oui. Et? »  
« Et moi je serais incapable de lui trouver un cadeau si on me le demandait. On est les seules personnes qui la connaisse dans ce monde, et on ne peut même pas lui offrir quelque chose de décent. »


	56. Brillant et inutile

« JAIMIE! »  
Elle sursauta en entendant le cri rageur de Dean.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans la bibliothèque, peu rassurée par le visage tendu de son ami. »  
Castiel se tenait à côté du chasseur la tête baissée.  
« C'est toi qui a dit à Cas de m'acheter une chaine en or avec ce dollar recouvert de diamants? »


	57. Mélancolie

« Wow. Tu m'as fait peur! S'écria Dean, la main sur son coeur, laissant la porte du frigo se refermer. »  
« Désolée, répondit-elle dans un murmure, un sourire un peu tordu aux lèvres. »  
« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans le noir, par terre dans la cuisine, à 3 heures du mat. »  
« Je bois. »  
« Je vois ça. »  
« Ouuuh, le ton paternaliste est déjà là. Mais si, tu sais bien, le ton un peu dur, à moitié énervé mais carrément protecteur. Papa Dean est dans la pièce. »  
Elle éclata de rire à ses propres mots.  
« Et je vois que tu as commencé depuis un bout de temps, soupira-t-il en la rejoignant par terre. »  
Elle reprit une gorgée de bourbon.  
« J'ai trouvé la bouteille dans ta réserve. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça dégueulasse. Mais maintenant je ne sens plus rien. Juste la brulure dans la gorge. Et c'est plutôt cool. Tu en veux? »  
Il refusa d'un geste de la main.  
« Ah oui, j'oubliais, pouffa-t-elle. Papa Dean. »  
« Tu me racontes ou tu attends que mon petit cul soit complètement gelé à cause du carrelage. »  
Elle éclata de rire de nouveau.  
« On ne voudrait pas ça. Surtout à un fessier aussi mignon. »  
« Arrête de me draguer et viens en au fait. »  
« Le jour où je te draguerai Winchester, tu le sauras, crois moi. »  
Elle reprit une gorgée et toussa un peu avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec sa main.  
« Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la journée sans penser une seule fois à mes parents. Ca va faire huit mois que je suis ici. C'est la première fois que je n'y pense pas. »  
« C'est plutôt une bonne chose non? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Donc je bois. »  
Et là dessus, elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche. Dean passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.


	58. Première fois

« Mais non pas comme ça. Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux. Mmm, c'est même parfait Cas. »  
« Comme ça? »  
« Non, appuie là. Voilà, plus fort. Sois un peu plus délicat. »  
« Je fais ce que je peux, c'est ma première fois! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sors très bien. Plus que certains qui ont plus l'habitude. »  
Dean s'arrêta net dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. La voix étouffée de Jaimie lui parvenait à peine de la cuisine.  
« C'est pour ça que je vais t'aider pas à pas »  
« Et maintenant tu veux que je fasse quoi? »  
« Attrape délicatement… Mais non avec tes deux mains. Fais plus attention espèce de brute. »  
« Je rate tout. »  
« Mais non, tu es parfait. Surtout pour une première… »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Intervint Dean en ouvrant la porte avec force. »  
Jaimie et Castiel s'arrêtèrent net et le regardèrent étonnés, la pâte à tarte encore entre leurs mains.


	59. A chacun son truc

« T'es faite! Croyance et Superstitions! »  
« C'est pas du jeu! »  
« Bon courage. J'ai trois rectangles verts. »  
Jaimie se concentra sur son téléphone avant d'adresser un sourire éclatant à Dean.  
« Nouvelles technologies, Papi, essaie donc de te défendre avec ça. »  
« Et merde… »  
« Je peux jouer moi aussi? »  
« Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson à Sam. »  
« Tu sais toujours tout, grogna Dean. »  
« Ouais, je t'ai banni à vie de Duel Quizz, ajouta Jaimie. »


	60. Répit

« Vous repartez quand? »  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard au son de la voix presque plaintive de la prophète.  
Elle replia ses jambes sur sa chaise et posa son menton sur ses genoux attendant la réponse.  
« Demain matin, répondit finalement Dean. »  
« On peut se faire une soirée télé alors? »  
« Oui, si tu veux. »  
« Cool, c'est à moi de choisir le film! S'écria-t-elle guillerette de nouveau avant de foncer dans sa chambre avant que l'un des deux chasseurs puisse réagir. »  
« On devait partir dès ce soir, Dean. »  
« J'ai changé d'avis, ça te pose un problème? »


	61. Self Defense

« Mais ça va pas la tête! »  
« Sam?! »  
Dean alluma la lumière du couloir pour voir son frère se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains, alors que Jaimie s'excusait à côté de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Grogna son petit frère. »  
« J'ai cru que vous étiez des voleurs… »  
« Dans le bunker? S'écria Sam. Qui est juste introuvable? »  
« Oui, ben, j'ai eu peur, ça arrive à tout le monde! Quelle idée de revenir sans prévenir au milieu de la nuit. »  
« Je peux savoir avec quoi tu m'as frappé? »  
Jaimie, rouge de honte, dévoila son arme de prédilection.  
« Plus de Raiponce pour toi, éclata de rire Dean en récupérant la poêle à frire. »


	62. Concentration

« Hm, on peut savoir ce que tu fais? »  
« Du yoga, répondit-elle sans même regarder Sam, et elle se baissa pour toucher ses pieds de ses mains. »  
« Chut Sam, la déconcentre pas. »


	63. Séance sado maso

« T'es sûr? »  
« Oui. Vas y. »  
« Mais… Je veux pas te faire mal. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il faut que tu apprennes à donner des coups. Sur des personnes, pas juste sur un sac. »  
« Sam, je suis pas vraiment… »  
« Allez Jaimie. »  
Elle leva son poing et le lança contre l'épaule de Sam.  
Silence.  
Éclat de rire.  
«Pour de vrai, maintenant. »  
Elle essaya de nouveau.  
Silence.  
« Tu me dis surtout quand t'es prête. »  
« Ha. Ha. T'es pas venu à l'esprit que je n'avais aucune envie de te frapper. »  
« De quoi t'as peur? C'est pas comme si t'allais réussir à me faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es un poids plume. Tu ne peux… »  
Un coup de poing dans le plexus l'arrêta net.  
« Putain de merde! »  
« Jaimie, ça va? »  
« Non, ça fait super mal! »


	64. Robin des Bois

« Allez essaie encore une fois. »  
« Tu vois bien que je n'y arrive pas, répondit-elle d'une voix plaintive. »  
« C'est pas si compliqué. Détends toi, tiens le fermement mais pas durement, et appuie. »  
Elle se concentra, expira doucement, visa, tira, rata.  
« Tu veux bien arrêter de rire! »  
« Tu n'as même pas touché la cible. »  
« Je te rappelle que j'ai un flingue dans le main; »  
« Pour ce que tu sais en faire… Ok, ok, je t'aide, sourit Dean en levant les mains pour calmer la colère de la jeune femme. »  
Il vint derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit pivoter pour être de profil. Il passa sa jambe entre les siennes et la força à les écarter un peu. Il attrapa son coude et l'obligea à lever les bras à hauteur des épaules.  
« Essaie maintenant. »  
Le souffle chaud vint chatouiller son cou et son oreille alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience du corps du chasseur contre elle.  
Elle se força ignorer les sensations que les mains de Dean faisaient naitre dans son ventre et expira doucement avant de viser, tirer et…  
« J'ai réussi, s'exclama-telle en levant les bras en signe de victoire. »  
« C'est pas trop tôt. Hey, fais gaffe ou tu pointes ce truc! »


	65. Relaxation

« AAAH »  
« Dean? »  
« C'est quoi cette horreur? »  
« Cette horreur, répliqua-t-elle posément en soulevant une rondelle de concombre pour pouvoir le regarder, s'appelle un masque. »  
« Et pourquoi tu voudrais mettre un truc verdâtre et gluant sur ton visage? »  
« C'est un détoxifiant et un hydratant naturel, répliqua-t-elle. En gros, t'as une peau toute douce une fois finie. Et en plus ça relaxe. »  
« Sérieux? »  
« Tu veux essayer? »  
« Pff, jamais je ne ferais ça. »  
« Allez, juste une fois, t'as rien d'autre à faire en plus, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la place à coté d'elle sur le lit. »

« Faut avouer que c'est pas mal. Mais si jamais ça sort de cette pièce… »  
« Chuuuut, lui souffla-t-elle. Détend toi. »  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sourit en l'entendant légèrement ronfler.


	66. Ca se corse

« C'est la seule façon. »  
« Je suis sûre qu'il y en a une autre. »  
« Castiel dit que… »  
« Trenchy a eu tort jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi j'irais le croire maintenant Sam? »  
« Parce que ce qu'il dit est sensé. »  
Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se cala un peu mieux contre son oreiller, faisant face à Sam assis au bout de son lit. Dean se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme s'il n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre.  
« Que je me rapproche de créature surnaturelles pour déclencher mon «appel » est sensé selon toi? Reprit la Jeune femme, en colère. »  
« Jaimie, dans ton monde il n'y a pas de magie, c'est pour cela que là bas tu n'étais pas une prophète. On pensait que le temps suffirait à déclencher tes pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et très honnêtement, on a besoin de toi, le plus vite possible, ajouta Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe de sa nervosité. Si ce que dit Castiel est vrai, une ou deux chasses devraient suffire.»  
« C'est complètement stupide, marmonna-t-elle en serrant ses genoux contre elle. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me frotter à un fantôme ou un loup garou. »  
« On peut au moins essayer, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. »  
« Tu penses la même chose j'imagine, interpella-t-elle Dean plus agressivement qu'elle ne le voulait. »  
Il soupira et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise d'être pris à parti.  
« Ca ne me plait pas des caisses, répondit-il enfin. Mais on a besoin du prophète. »  
« Du prophète hein, renifla-t-elle. »  
« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »  
« Vous me demandez d'aller affronter les monstres des films d'horreurs. Ceux dont vous me tenez éloignez depuis plus de dix mois, en me retenant prisonnière ici! S'écria-t-elle furieuse en se relevant d'un bond du lit. Alors vous permettez mais j'ai besoin de plus de cinq putain de minutes pour m'ajuster. »  
La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière elle.


	67. Insomnie

Jaimie soupira sous sa couette, attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua contre son visage. Comme si elle pouvait chasser toutes ses pensée avec ce simple geste.  
Deux secondes plus tard, le coussin valsait à travers la chambre et percutait le mur en face d'elle.  
« Ca va? J'ai entendu un bruit. »  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la silhouette de Dean dans le chambranle de sa porte.  
« Juste moi qui n'arrive pas à éteindre mon cerveau, grogna-t-elle. »  
« Je connais ça. J'allais me regarder un truc… Tu veux m'accompagner? »  
Elle hocha simplement de la tête avant de se défaire de sa couette, ravie de se voir offrir un échappatoire à ses pensées morbides.  
« Sympa le pyjama, lâcha Dean»  
Elle baissa les yeux sur le tee-shirt extra large piqué dans la pile de linge propre alors qu'elle revenait de sa douche.  
« Il est à toi? Demanda-t-elle en tirant dessus pour tenter de reconnaitre le dessin qui en barrait l'avant. Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? »  
« Non, répondit finalement Dean d'une voix un peu rauque en détournant les yeux des jambes dénudées de la prophète. Je t'attends dans le salon. »


	68. Tenue de chasse

« Tu vas pas porter ça quand même? »  
« C'est quoi le problème? Tu m'as dit pas de talons, je ne porte pas de talons. »  
« Une jupe, sérieux? »  
« J'ai enlevé les talons! C'est le maximum que je ferais. »  
« La vie n'est pas un défilé de mode! »  
« Sam, tu es prêt? Cria-t-elle, décidée à changer de sujet. »  
« Oui, me voila! S'exclama le chasseur en les rejoignant dans l'entrée du bunker. T'es super jolie, Jaimie. Prête pour ta première chasse? »  
« Merci. Tu vois, Dean, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. »


	69. Négociations

« Et tu veux que je rentre là dedans pour les huit prochaines heures? »  
« C'est quoi le problème? »  
« Elle date de Mathusalem ta caisse. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de airbags. Un vrai cercueil ambulant. »  
« Hey! Sois un peu plus respectueuse avec mon bébé. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte arrière.  
« Il n'y a même pas de ceinture de sécurité! Hors de question que je monte là dedans. »  
« T'as pas le choix. »  
« Je peux prendre l'avion. »  
« Tu fais comment pour passer la sécurité avec des flingues toi? »  
« On en achète sur place. Vive le marché libre. »  
« Hors de question que je monte dans un avion. »  
« … T'as peur des avions? »  
« Dis celle qui a peur des voitures»  
« De ta voiture. Pour aller en ville, ça passait. Pas pour traverser trois états. »  
Dean croisa les bras et resta silencieux.  
« Ou alors je conduis, proposa-t-elle. »  
« Hors de question! »  
« Alors je me mets à l'avant. »  
« Tu vois ça avec Sam. »  
« C'est simple, Dean: c'est moi à l'avant ou toi dans un avion. »


	70. Ambiance

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? »  
« On vient de partir Jaimie, rétorqua Sam froidement, depuis la banquette arrière. »  
« Ca fait au moins deux heures qu'on est dans cette voiture, râla Jaimie.»  
« On doit encore traverser deux états. Tu ferais mieux t'y habituer, répondit Dean.»  
« Change au moins de musique. »  
« C'est quoi le problème avec la musique? »  
« Au-delà du fait que je n'étais pas née quand elle est sortie? »  
« Ca s'appelle des classiques. »  
« Ca s'appelle des antiques. »  
« Sam, baillone là, ou je l'achève. »

« Quand est ce qu'on arrive? »


	71. Rated R

Elle laissa glisser l'eau chaude sur ses longs cheveux, le front posé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé d'une conversation entre les deux frères dans la pièce d'à côté. Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter.  
« On sort manger, tu veux venir? »  
« Non, ça va. Merci, répondit-elle à Dean. »  
« T'es sûre? On peut t'attendre. »  
« Je finirai le paquet de M&amp;Ms que tu as acheté. »  
« Comme tu veux. »  
Elle entendit le bruit de pas et finalement la porte qui claquait derrière les deux chasseurs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'enroulait dans une serviette et rejoignait la chambre. Elle attrapa des vêtements propres du sac à dos que Dean lui avait donné avant de partir. Elle laissa glisser la serviette à ses pieds et enfila une culotte.  
La porte claqua contre le mur.  
Elle se figea sur place.  
Dean aussi.  
Elle couvrit sa poitrine de ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges.  
« J'ai… J'ai… oublié mon portefeuille »  
« Ou tu sors, ou tu fermes la porte! »  
Il recula aussitôt et referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant enfin seule dans la chambre. Jaimie soupira et se baissa pour récupérer la serviette.  
La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et la tête de Dean apparut dans l'entrebâillement.  
« Je n'ai toujours pas mon portefeuille. »  
Une serviette mouillée atterrit sur son visage.  
« SORS! »


End file.
